compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talak Drakar
History The Beginning Born and raised on Hapes of noble birth Talak was raised in a safe and secure environment. Drakar senior was naval Captain that most of the time was assigned a fleet of the fearsome Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers and as such he was seldom home. Drakar’s mother was daughter to an archduke with his castle located in the northern mountains of planet Hapes this made her Duchess and well trained in etiquette and culture Drakar’s mother worked part-time as a diplomat in the lower house of the Royal house of Hapes but spent most of her time reserved at the Chateau de Drakar in the midlands of Hapes. Young Drakar went from private school to military academy and was amongst the best in his class during the final examinations. After the academy he got involved in a most unforeseen opportunity that opened up when an Ambassador for a mining faction crossed paths with young Drakar and it ended up in an agreement that lead to Drakar leaving the Hapes Cluster to work for this Ambassador that needed an Fleet Commander for his Free Klatoo Forces in the Si’klataa Cluster located in Hutt Space far, far away from the secured environment of Hapes. Needless to say this choice to leave Hapes Cluster and not join Hapes Consortium was of course not appreciated by Drakar senior or his mother the Duchess. The Free Klatoo Forces guardians of the holy Fountain of the Ancients located in the Derelkoos Desert on the planet Klatooine was too exciting to not accept for young Drakar so he left. Fleet Commander Ambassador Emanon Klatoo was a great leader and an excellent overseer that granted Drakar a lot of freedoms to handle the security of the holy Fountain of the Ancients on Klatooine. He was provided a super fast patrol ship of YT-510 class and could whenever needed spawn military NPC reinforcements to cover all needs for this newly established mining faction. There were several great people within this mining faction and to mention two Xortyph LoKebo a huge shaggy Wookiee and Seren Acrux a Klatoonian. XL teamed up with Drakar during an building war where both struggled to halt pirates to gain control over a world, the enemy had fearful and extremely strong Gamorrean worker NPCs that was sent in scores to complete high rise buildings on this world. After that Drakar and XL repelled the attackers, Drakar was assigned other duties alongside a Zeltron female called Lady Dani Duel that handled logistics for KOTF. Imperial Citizen Dani Duel was not only a diplomat and character with great leadership abilities she was also very beautiful and charismatic and invited Drakar to Coruscant for her re-union with her old Army unit, Drakar was offered the opportunity to become an Imperial citizen and a place within the ground forces of the Imperial Army. To please his father the now retired Captain and his mother Duchess at the Chateau de Drakar he accepted the invitation and left his position as Fleet Commander for the Free Klatoo Forces and his mentor Ambassador Emanon Klatoo along with his Wookiee friend Xortyph LoKebo and Seren Acrux to seek knowledge at the Imperial Academy. Drakar left with a final score of 93% and advanced quickly through the enlisted ranks all the way to Corporal before Lady Dani Duel and Drakar was contacted by an old friend to them Twi`lek Onasha Katr now Jedi Knight and worried for both of them, Onasha asked both to reconsider their affiliation with the Galactic Empire. Even if they had lots of good friends within the Empire this seemed more and more like an option as time past with an eager Corporal Drakar used with so much more responsibility then a mere Corporal are issued. A wind of Change Drakar was about to break new ground again and after that he manage to anger a Sith Lord of the species Noghri newly arrived to the Galactic Empire after slaying a Jedi both Duel and Drakar joined forces once again and left the Galactic Empire and the Army to seek a safer standard of living in a more stable environment. Without anything but Twi`lek Onasha Katr now Jedi Knight’s words in their backpacks they set their course to the Outer Rim where an old friend surprised both of them explaining for them that he was now the owner of a successful shipbuilding faction and both Drakar and lady Duel was welcome to join his faction Telegron Rothani Shipworks. Telegron Rothani Shipworks is now the new overseer of Captain Drakar that does a lot of transports and logistic works for the faction while Lady Duel is building cities. The new quite life seems to treat the couple well and the Quest for Duel has also become an reality thanks to their old friend, Telegron Rothani Shipworks and a Jedi Knights words to seek safety and reconsider their affiliation, now both works as never before chasing everything to benefit Telegron Rothani Shipworks and hopefully will they reach their goal - Independence! PC Close Friends A Kubaz freighter pilot named Kvix Radsid and his counterpart a female Kiffar named Lushka Traysouer helps Drakar whenever they got time and by doing so facilitating his logistics work from time to time, he also has a Trandoshan friend a Heavy Weapons Specialist named Tessla Karabath that often works as heavy support and gunner on those extra dangerous trips Drakar undertakes. Tessla the Lizard is a huge specimen that prefers CVI Rotating Heavy Cannon before any normal blaster. Besides these friends there is Dani Duel of the species Zeltron that often employ Drakar for different tasks. Category:Individuals Category:Hapan